


和暗恋对象一起被关进了“不H就不能出去”的房间这件事

by saikiyiyu



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, 木日
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:47:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25051900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saikiyiyu/pseuds/saikiyiyu
Summary: 本来是和暗恋对象一起回家的日常，突然失去意识，醒来后发现自己和暗恋对象被一起关进了传闻中的“不H就不能出去”的房间，对于木吉铁平来说，或许是一个告白的好机会。
Relationships: Hyuuga Junpei/Kiyoshi Teppei
Kudos: 4





	和暗恋对象一起被关进了“不H就不能出去”的房间这件事

**Author's Note:**

> *很ooc，很无脑  
> *为了开车而开车，肉很柴  
> *有伤心乳头综合征的描写  
> *匆忙写出来的，总之木日日快乐！（？）

不知什么时候的意识清明，木吉睁开了眼，映入眼帘的天花板上的吊灯让他觉得陌生。  
他坐起身环顾四周，更加验证了他的猜想，自己被袭击了。不仅如此，还被绑架到了一个陌生的房间。  
左手一动碰到了另一具温暖的躯体，木吉连忙转过头去看，躺在自己身边的是他的好友（也是暗恋对象）兼诚凛篮球队队长——日向顺平。  
就连日向也在这里啊，但为什么偏偏是我和日向呢。  
一边思考着这个问题，木吉倏然想到了前几天他遇到的占卜师。  
对方神秘兮兮的说完一大堆咒语而后告诉他事情将会得到转机，在这之后自己的恋爱路程将一路顺风。  
或许这次的绑架就是契机也说不定。  
总是抱有乐观心态的铁心同学不由得露出了代表自信的笑容，尽管每次都会被日向说傻乎乎。不过要先弄明白这里是什么地方才是当务之急，木吉还是先摇醒了日向。  
“日向，日向——起床了，太阳晒屁股咯。”  
“唔……”日向极为不情愿的睁开眼，身后床铺柔软的触感和身体上方的木吉一下子惊醒了日向。  
“木吉——！为什么你会睡在我床上啊？！”  
“在说什么梦话呢，我俩被绑架啦。”  
对方用唠家常一样轻巧的语气说出这番冲击力过强的事实让日向也怀疑起自己是否在梦里，不过木吉正是这样子的人，用那种天然脱线的反应每一次都让他感到安心。  
“啊，我也不知道是什么情况，一醒来我们就在这里了，你还记得吧？明明我们都在回家的路上。”木吉下了床四处在房间里走动，调查这个房间的每一处。  
“确实……”就算是谁先失去意识都好，另一个人应该也能看到袭击者，但最迷惑的就是自己和木吉同时失去意识这一点，为了弄明白自己的位置，日向也跟着在房间里开启了地毯式搜索。  
会逗留在房间里是因为二人同时发现这个房间的门被从外面上了锁，并且没有窗户，只有被鹅黄色墙纸覆盖的四面坚墙，墙上还有一个显示屏。  
木吉在地毯下找到了一张类似于说明书的纸，他拿起来仔细浏览过后大抵明白了自己的境况，但一声不吭就对日向做出这样的事恐怕他是会揍死自己，不过就算告诉他的话……日向也不会同意吧。  
但还是有义务要告诉他的，否则他俩都不能出这个房间。  
就是传闻中的“不H就不能出去”的房间，发生的这一切都好像魔法一样，真是如梦似幻啊。  
木吉由衷的感叹着大千世界无奇不有，一边忽略了日向近乎暴走的怒吼。  
“所以，日向？”中锋如同在赛场上一般请示投手的意见。  
“哈？！你想做什么？”但日向激动地往后退了半步。  
“做什么……日向你才是，明知故问这一点有时候也是不管用的哦？”木吉索性一步迈上去把日向逼到了床边，日向重心不稳，再一次躺倒在床上。  
这般轻易就能把日向逼倒，也能看出日向确实对此犹豫不决。  
说明书上明确要求被困入房间的二人必须发生性关系，并且完成屏幕上随机给出的任务，否则将要永远被困在这个房间里。  
“放心吧，我看过抽屉了，还有说明书，安全套润滑剂这些的很齐全，不会让日向太痛的。”木吉打开了床头柜的抽屉，那里摆着一盒安全套和两管润滑剂。  
“问题在那里吗！白痴！”话说为什么会专门有说明书这种东西啊！  
“那日向要自己做扩张吗？”  
“诶？”问题为什么会突然转变到这里啊！？  
“给，润滑剂。”不等日向把后面的吐槽说出来，木吉已经把一管润滑剂递到了日向手上，“要是我们不能出去的话双亲和诚凛的大家都会担心的吧？”  
“……”为什么我非要遇到这种事不可啊！？  
日向只觉怒火攻心，太阳穴上的青筋突突直跳，他拽过木吉的衣领，额头稍稍用力撞上木吉的额头，一字一句的警告他：“听好了，出去以后就出去了，这件事不能泄露给任何人听，有人问起你就说我俩迷路了，知道了吗？不然我揍死你。”  
“好疼啊……日向。”木吉吃痛的眯起一边眼睛，随即笑着连声应允。  
“……现在给我闭上眼。”日向松开手，耳根泛红，但还是极力维持着平时大将发号施令一样云淡风轻的表情。  
“为什么啊？”  
“白痴！快点照我说的做！我说可以睁眼了才能睁眼！”  
不出所料的，脑袋上挨了一记爆栗，木吉也只得按日向说的乖乖闭上眼。  
但是从没有过这种经验的投手犯了难，说到底他也只是个篮球白痴，还是个高中生，即便以前多少有接触这些东西的机会，他也会下意识的避开。  
除去了校服和内裤，眼镜也被折好放在床头柜上，跪趴在床上，日向往手上挤了一些润滑剂，而后摸索着涂抹上了后面未经性事的稚嫩的入口。  
“唔……”  
或许是因为紧张，日向快要用了一半润滑剂也没能将手指送入自己的屁股里。  
“日向——？好了吗？”  
“不要催我，笨蛋！”  
被中锋这么一提醒，投手差点以为自己方才那番丢人样子全被看了去，他惊慌的看过去，中锋仍然闭着眼气定神闲，好像把接下来要发生的事当做平日训练一样看待。  
日向重新深呼吸几口气，刮起滑落在腿间的润滑剂，尝试着放松后面，一点点将手指探入体内。  
果然这样的感觉很奇怪……  
但是为了走出这个房间，他不得不把手上的动作继续下去，于是他又向内推入中指的第二个指节。  
只是做到这些日向便满身大汗，小臂发酸，在他几乎要放弃打算暂缓一口气的时候，自己的腰部被抓住了。  
“什……！”很快反应过来的日向转头看后方，木吉正握着他的腰，异常认真的样子，“不是和你说了不要睁眼的吗？！”  
“啊啊，抱歉啊日向，但是时间太长了点，果然还是我来帮你要好些吧。”  
“才、才不要！喂…、啊……！”  
穴内的手指被抽走，取而代之的是更多的润滑剂被浇在穴口上，连入口的褶皱处也被人里里外外涂抹了遍。  
自己触碰自己和他人触碰自己的感觉着实有别，日向费了好大劲才稳定住自己的臀部不应激性的往前逃，而且他现在甚至不知该说些什么求饶的话，只好把自己烧红的脸和断断续续的呻吟声埋入枕头内。  
木吉的手指很快就被日向的小穴吃入一根，过了一会儿木吉才探入第二根手指，携带着润滑剂的手指轻易的在穴内摩擦甬道，进出自如，但只是这点还不够，食指和中指并起，在湿润的小穴内打转，中锋的大手的指节出更加突出，手指上的薄茧也摩擦得敏感的肉壁紧缩，在一番轻揉轻按的探索中，某一次摁压到了一处，突然涌上的快感过电般自脊骨炸开透过他的全身。  
“啊……！”  
日向忍不住抬起腰，昂着头，眼中充斥的惊讶和自我疑惑全都被木吉看入眼中，他变本加厉地继续刺激着刚才找到的敏感点，指腹压在敏感点上结合按揉和摩擦的动作继续施加刺激。  
“等等、啊…、kiyo…shi…唔…”  
呻吟声不受控制的从口中发出，自知无法阻止，日向捂住嘴，不知为何，小腹的热度腾升，他清晰的感觉到自己勃起了，但是要在这个家伙面前露出自己情欲的一面不如一死了之。  
接触陌生的快感带来的冲击也让日向的羞耻心并驱而上，他极力想压下腰不被木吉发现自己会因为后方受到刺激而对此产生反应的事实，刚一塌下腰就被木吉另一边强有力的大手托住小腹。  
“日向也有感觉了，对吧。”明明是推测的语气，不知为何在木吉口中却是笃定的意味。  
“不、不是的…哈啊…！”日向下意识的要开口反驳，但是一放下手，从尾椎那处传来的快感和自己的性器被摩擦的快感前后夹击，逼得日向腰身都在颤动，呻吟止不住的从口中发出。  
“停、停一下…木吉、…”似乎要射精了，如果就这么射在木吉手中日向会觉得自己会当场爆炸，他用仅剩不多的力气直起腰要往前逃，还没等他挪动几分便被强硬的拉回来，小穴内敏感点的刺激仍在持续，多余的润滑剂打湿他的股间，被涂抹在他的臀部上，借着手掌上的润滑剂，木吉套弄日向性器的速度也加快了，快感的峰值累积的越来越高，将要高潮的感觉甘之如饴，而自己少的可怜的自制力也是最后一道防线，而当中锋的嘴唇贴在自己耳边低声放出允许之时投手紧紧绷直后背，伴随着精液的射出，口中拔高的呻吟也从张开的唇间脱落。  
“啊…不行、已经、忍不住…啊啊——！”  
高潮后的失力让投手趴倒在床上喘息，平时眼中凌厉的锋芒现在也被迷茫和无力取代，就连四肢的每一处都在随着呼吸的节奏颤抖，他无暇顾及中锋现在如何行动，只是莫名地被高潮的余韵拖拽在原地。  
“那么，日向。”  
这次中锋可靠坚实的双手握住了投手的窄腰，重新架起他的腰臀，这次是火热的柱体抵着日向窄小的穴口，不等他反应过来便缓慢而有力的推入体内，一点点破开层层汁水淋漓的穴肉。  
即便是尝过肉欲的甜头，在粗壮的柱身挤入自己的后穴时从小腹传来的鼓胀感和穴口的撕裂感还是让日向直冒冷汗，他的呼吸被疼痛所屏住，鼻腔中逸出带着无助的闷哼，若非木吉抬起他的下巴，将提醒的字句吹入自己耳中，日向也许会就这样把自己憋晕过去。  
“日向，还好吗？放松点…我也很难动啊…”  
“……”缓了好一会儿日向才重新找回说话的方式，他深深地呼出一口气，喘息着用话语叫后面的大个子安静些：“闭嘴…我在…在放松了…”  
看来确实很辛苦啊。  
心善的中锋决定帮一把现在可谓是寸步难行的自己的性器，他的双手抚上日向的胸部，一边的乳头被指甲刮擦，另一边则是被捏住轻柔的揉搓，就连胸部也泛起的酥麻不知为何让日向有些恐惧，但也不是不能忍耐，可是从乳首中心，每一次被摩擦都会让他心悸。  
“不用照顾我…你动就是了…”日向握住木吉的手腕，扯到嘴边咬一口他的指节作为催促，不知为何身体又变热了起来，不知名的渴求使得日向这么做，交合处也又麻又热，他十分想要体内的性器动作一番缓解。  
从刚刚开始…好像就有点奇怪。  
日向敏锐的觉察到了什么，但他混沌的大脑找不到答案。  
“诶，那个润滑剂含有催情成分啊，日向。”木吉似是也发现了异常，视线投向用尽了的被放在一侧的润滑剂空管。  
“什、…啊、…！”疑惑得到解答，也给队长带来不小的冲击，他惊惧的回头看向木吉，但后方突然挺进的性器每一寸都挤压他的前列腺点，想要说些什么却在这个时候头脑一片空白。  
“那就没关系了。我就来帮日向渡过难关吧。”抛开顾虑的中锋在投手的体内抽插享受着他紧致的后穴，敏感点被蹭过的缘故，穴肉还会贪婪地绞紧柱身，分泌出更多的性液。如果用日向的话来说这是在拒绝，但每次的进入都能彻底的突入深处，这样的挣扎反倒显得多余了些。  
“等、等等、啊…kiyo…哈…kiyoshi…”每次进出都会压迫到自己的性器，日向的手指也紧扣床单，好几次要压下去的腰总会被木吉捞回来，他炙热的阴茎继续有条不紊的操到深处，像是要把他钉在原地，这份异常的高温几乎要把日向的大脑都融化掉一般。  
实在是太热了。  
汗水从上位者的额角滑落，滴在下位者的后背，沿着脊椎的弧度下滑。  
即便是这般微小的刺激都足以撼动日向，一瞬间收紧的后穴就是证明。  
“日向。”中锋一边抽送着腰部呼唤着几乎要化掉的只会呻吟的投手，得到的回应是对方的零散的呻吟。下半身的肌肤相接再分离，肌肤间拉出细腻的水丝，投手的腰止不住地震颤，曲起的手臂遮住嘴唇和眼睛，害羞又因为快感而未意识到自己忍不住迎合中锋的动作，这一切都被中锋收进眼底，他感觉到自己的身体更加兴奋。  
“日向。”木吉再度呼唤他，吻咬他的肩胛骨，将热切的亲吻落在脖颈上，“目标就要完成了。”木吉抬起日向的下颚，好让他看见显示屏上的任务，透过迷蒙泪眼，日向只看得清一部分文字，诸如背入，使用有催情功能的润滑剂，亲吻这类的字眼。  
那么接下来不就是？  
答案呼之欲出，日向的脸被转到一边，木吉湿润的嘴唇和日向的嘴唇相接。上位者的舌头在下位者的口中探索，仔细的掠过他的口腔粘膜，齿龈的角角落落，一点一点将其的呼吸和津液据为己有。  
口中过于舒服的唇舌相交的触感和有些缺氧的眩晕感，以及无时不刻从后穴内涌上来的快感的浪潮全部交织。  
“日向…呼…”  
“木吉……唔嗯…啊啊、！我又要…哈啊…”日向断断续续地回应身后肏干自己的中锋，后方的每一次进入都激烈地撞得自己的臀肉稍稍震荡，痛感反而能使穴肉依恋的缠紧阴茎，自己的小穴被对方的性器抽插的发出羞人水声或许造成了干扰，不知道对方是否收到了回应，他也没搞清楚自己有没有把要高潮的意思传达给他，只是当亲吻结束，木吉深刻的把自己的性器埋入自己的体内颤抖着将精液留在安全套内时，氧气重新恢复供应给自己带来的失重感，一下子冲破了欲望的顶端，日向也达到了高潮，性器的前端断断续续的吐出精液，偶有几滴沾在自己的小腹上。  
“嗯啊啊——！哈啊……哈啊……”  
“呃…呼…”  
一时间二人的喘息声混合，如同交融的体液与某些将要暴露的情感。  
木吉有些不舍地退出日向的体内，摘下了安全套。失去力气的日向直接趴倒在床上，短时间无法闭起的小穴流出已经捣成白沫的体液与润滑剂的混合液体打湿床单，木吉则是侧躺在日向身侧，将他揽入怀中。  
两个人默契的把这阵沉默延续了一段时间。  
最先打破沉默的是日向。  
“…木吉。”日向自己也没想到声音会沙哑成这样，但不管怎样都好，他都想先说些什么，“先穿好衣服吧，等会儿还要出去。”他拿开了中锋搭在自己腰上的手，撑着床面有些艰难的坐起来。  
“日向…不会生气吗？”木吉也跟着坐起来，有些不知所措的看着面前方才被如此对待却比自己还要淡定的投手。  
“…为什么要生气。我们不是为了出去才做的吗？倒是你，被要求做这种勉强自己的事。”日向拿起被乱扔在床上的校服衬衫穿回身上，不紧不慢的扣好纽扣。  
“一点也不勉强，”话音刚落，木吉就将日向拉回自己怀里紧紧抱住，“虽然现在说很抱歉，但正因为是日向。如果是其他人我是绝对不要做的。”  
理解了话里的意思，日向的心跳漏了一拍，他还在细细斟酌木吉话里真正的含义，到底是很坚固的友情，又或是虚幻的爱情呢？  
“我不会讨厌日向，倒不如说，我能遇到你真是太好了。”  
“我有多喜欢你，你也不知道吧？”  
“请跟我交往吧，日向，我是认真的。”  
就像个老头一样，木吉絮絮叨叨的说了很多话，好像要一口气把一直以来积攒的爱意倾泻出去，他觉得每说一个字时间都十分漫长，心跳也在加快，他既想快点得到答复，又不想那么快得到答复，万一自己失败了呢？那岂不是和日向作为朋友留在他身边的机会都没有了吗。  
“……真是笨蛋式的告白啊。”  
怀里的人转过身和他面对面，脸上的绯红早已染透了耳朵，日向把木吉的后脑勺往自己这里摁下了些，紧盯着他的眼睛。  
“所以我就是讨厌你这种性格啊。笨蛋…”  
有些底气不足的回应了这么一句，日向愤愤咬上了木吉的双唇。  
“这样就行了吧。快点回家啦…！白痴…”  
“好啊，一起回家吧，日向。”  
最后第二天回校的两人以在球场一对一过了头这件事作为借口，使得日向少做了两轮训练。  
“日向——”  
更衣室内只剩下木吉和日向，被叫了名字日向简短应了一声，头也没回继续整理柜子里的东西。  
突然后颈上传来了湿润的触感，惊的日向回头，正好和在身后搂着自己腰部的木吉相视。  
二人双唇的距离逐渐拉近，日向此时才像醒过来一样，挤出一句话阻止了接下来可能会发生的一系列事情。  
“白、白痴！这里可是更衣室！”  
日向双手撑着木吉的肩膀赶紧分开自己和他的距离。  
“可是明天是休息日啊，日向…”  
“我知道！”不再去看身前大型犬受伤的表情，日向似是嘟囔一样错开和木吉相对的视线，递出了一个邀请。  
“…所以，等到回你家，再说…。”  
“…噗。遵命，队长。”


End file.
